


First Contact: An ESDF Story

by Mattheus



Series: Tales of the ESDF [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Advanced Earth, Alien Contact, Alternate Universe, Earth, Earth Makes Contact With Star Wars, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Tie-Ins, Possible smut, Star Wars - Freeform, War, future earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattheus/pseuds/Mattheus
Summary: During the late years of The Clone Wars, a Republic expedition comes across more than they could have bargained for. They wind up in an unknown galaxy and come across a habited planet sustaining life. First contact is made, and the expedition finds that not only are the beings intelligent, but they have a space fleet and a defense force. The leader of the mission, a scientist by the name of Zackeli Serevat begins to learn about the inhabitants of the world and their protectors. A paramilitary force, known as the Earth Space Defense Force. This is their tale.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dedicated for Xanderwilde, I have always loved your work and figured that I should dedicate some of my own writing for all they have done for us. So Xander, keep it good!
Relationships: Female OC/Male OC
Series: Tales of the ESDF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	First Contact: An ESDF Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is the first real fic I am writing, I really hope you guys enjoy it. I will create more for this series as I go along. I might open up a second story and write for both. You never know!
> 
> One last thing, this is my first fanfic so it may not be the best. If there is any feedback you want to send me, please do so in the comments. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the story guys!

***************************

**Time: 0800**

**Location: Wild Space**

**Ship: The Preserver**

***************************

Admiral Wullf Yularen walked to the bridge of his ship, and stared out at the stars around him. It was almost surreal, if not for the mission at hand. Wullf had been dispatched to aid in a research mission conducted by the Republic to attempt to find new planets within wild space. It was not an easy feat, the chances of finding new planets, with life at that were slim. Out of all the areas they had ventured, nothing came. The Senate had begun to oppose the mission and were beginning to take steps to cut funding. However, the scientist leading the mission had refused to give up. Morale was low for the mission as it was, however, the scientist pushed on. Maybe their efforts would prevail. However, only time would tell. 

Zackeli Serevat, Republic Scientist, laid in his bed. It had been a stressful few weeks on him, the Republic had threatened to cut funding on the project he worked his life for. 5 months, they had been searching for 5 months without anything. They had found plenty of areas of interest, but those areas soon were proven to have nothing. However, he felt it would be the day. He had thought it for days, praying that it would be the day. Although it most likely would not be the day, but he still remained faithful that eventually, something would happen. 

As if an angel fell from the sky, something did happen. Something that nobody had prepared for.

**+++**

***************************

**Time: 1530**

**Location: Mars, Milky Way Galaxy**

**Base: Defense Point Mars**

***************************

“As you can see, intelligence pictures have noted a probe of unknown origin traveling around Europa, it is unknown if it has set sights for us,” High Defense Agent Matthew Williams spoke in briefing room A6 of Defense Point Mars. “Our job is to monitor is and alert HIGHCOM if it gets too close for comfort. As noted in the briefing papers, the Earth Defense Grid has been put on standby if the probe becomes hostile. Assignments will be given by Lieutenant Commander Valentine, if you have any questions report them to her.”

A moderately tall woman with brownish-blonde hair stepped onto the podium, as the other took a seat behind her. “Thank you sir,” she stated bluntly, “As the HDA has stated, the probe is moving towards Earth at a decently slow rate of speed. Around 12 kilometers per minute, which gives us a few days to prepare and monitor the object. You will be expected to mobilize as soon as possible.” she stated.

“Erickson and Davids, you will report to Intelligence to begin advanced monitoring on the object,” She continued, “Goldman and Shay, you will join with the Fighter Response Team and be on high alert if anything funny happens. Me and Williams will join with the Space Fleet and monitor you. This briefing is hereby adjourned, and you are dismissed.” 

The HDA stood, and rolled his shoulders, “Well we better get to getting Eva,” he said, “Lord knows how much time we have.” 

She just nodded back in agreeance, “We should have enough time. My hope is that they are friendly.” 

“Well, if it is a probe for an invasion force, they will have a pretty bad time,” He continued on, “We are 2 billion strong.” He slowly got up, and linked his hand with her hand, “We have an hour to kill, how do you suppose we should spend it?” he said lowly, and winked.

Eva just looked at him, before narrowing her eyes, “I have a few ideas,” before she pulled him in, and locked her lips with his. They stayed like that for a while, before breaking off for air. Swinging her arms around his shoulders, she just looked into his before nodding. Almost gracefully, the two exited the room. 

**+++**

***************************

**Time: 0900**

**Location: Europa , Milky Way Galaxy**

**Ship: The Calica (Republic Probe/Scout Ship)**

***************************

Aboard the Republic probe ship Calica, Clone officer Fallen stood at his console. He was in charge of manning the ship’s port side sensors and life form scanners for the day. He went through the screen in the pit of the small scouting ship, the day had been slow as little to nothing had happened. He lazily looked through the screen of the scanner, before noticing a blip. The blip was around a Parsec or two away and was coming upon them.

“Sir,” he yelled out to the Captain in charge of the ship, “You need to see this!”

**+++**

***************************

**Time: 0938**

**Location: Wild Space**

**Ship: The Preserver**

***************************

As the transmission ended, Admiral Yularen looked to Zackeli before he finally spoke, “Have I heard correctly? They have found not only a planet but an entire solar system?” he spoke in disbelief, the information was hard to process for both of them. 

“It appears so, the probe has sent us coordinance to their location. I believe we should set course immediately,” he looked off, “After all of this time, it has finally paid off. We have found an entire solar system.” 

Around an hour later, the expedition of 3 ships emerged from hyperspace, the Republic had been alerted and sent aid in the form of a group of clones and three Jedi. The ships began to close in on the solar system, dispatching a few clone ships to scout ahead. They hoped to make immediate contact with any life in the system. If they managed to, it would be a glorious day for not only science but the Republic itself. 

**+++**

***************************

**Time: 1530**

**Location: Venus, Milky Way Galaxy**

**The 1st Space Defense Fleet**

***************************

Captain Alex Elinson of the 1st Space Defense Fleet stood at the bridge of his ship, the SDS (Space Defense Ship) Cicada. He looked out at the ships as they hovered in a loose formation near Venus. Space was a very interesting thing to many of the Defense Force personnel that were stationed in it. Including the captain, he looked around as the crew went about there day upon the Destroyer. The day had been quite a long one, from constant reports of their status to the needs of the crew. The day had been a project, to say the least. Suddenly, the day became the least of his concerns. 

It was sudden when the report came, multiple unknown objects entering the Solar System near Jupiter. The response was immediate, fighters were scrambled, the defense grid was raised, and the ships moved into a defensive position. From high command, High Defense Agent Matthew Williams watched the forces move into position. He had directed the fleet into a tight formation and readied them for battle. 

“Sir,” a man in a Camoflague uniform wearing Corporal Bars ran out, and into the command room, “We have an incoming transmission from around Europa, should I patch it through?” he asked, panting out

“Put it through,” Williams ordered and the man nodded. 

The com opened up and Williams began to speak, “This is High Defense Agent Matthew Williams of the Earth Space Defense Force. State your intentions immediately” he said loudly and confidently.

“This is Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order. We are a Republic Expedition searching for life outside of our Galaxy. We come in peace,”

The entire command center stood in shock, unable to understand how these aliens even remotely spoke any English. It was practically a miracle. Williams once again spoke, “I have no idea how you are able to speak out language, or what a ‘Jedi’ is, but we are glad you come in peace. We are in contact with our major world leaders and are coordinating on what to do. We need you to stand by until further notice,” he nodded to someone in the command center.

In their respected rooms, the Presidents and leaders of major world powers deligated on what to do over a direct video call. Nobody was prepared for alien life, nevertheless to contact them. They eventually reached a decision on how to proceed. 

President James Carver of the United States Of America stood, and spoke over the link to the Republic fleet. “We would be delighted to make contact with you on our planet. We welcome you to Earth. We will see you in due time,” he said, before sitting and ending the call. Today would be the day that would go down in the history books. Today would be the day that Earth would finally make first contact. 

**+++**

***************************

**Time: 1605**

**Location: Earth, Milky Way Galaxy**

**Washington D.C., United States Of America**

***************************

The LAAT swept over the landscape of what the Republic had learned was the United States. As Obi-Wan Kenobi relaxed in his seat, Anakin looked tense. Anakin was known to be short-headed in situations like this, and this was no exception. They were about to make contact with an unknown population of living beings. They had no idea what was to come. From behind them, Rex sat at attention, and Ahsoka sat next to him. Zackeli sat on the other side, looking through his datapad, and rubbing his head.

“Sir,” the pilot said through the intercom, “You may want to see this.” 

Obi-Wan looked outside, and what he saw was interesting to say the least. A craft, a fighter probably, flew next to them in close formation. The fighter was interesting, the wings ended in winglets jetting down at an angle. The body was very aerodynamic and swept. Markings and text were on the side of it. Multiple tubular-shaped objects were attached to the craft on the bottom, weapons most likely. On the other side, another craft flew alongside them. Obi-Wan could just make out a figure inside. The figure was waving at them, and pointed down. Most likely telling them to land. 

The LAAT pilot got the hint and began to descend through the clouds to the ground below. The aircraft pointed down to a circle of white and red dots on the ground. 

“Bring the shuttle down there, it seems to be a landing pad,” he said to the pilot. The pilot brought the LAAT down to land on the circle. As they came in, Obi-Wan got a good view of the landscape below them. Buildings poked out of the ground, along with several huge buildings streaked by as they swept over the city. They passed over a big 5-sided building and a massive pool of water in front of a small but tall structure. The building seemed to reflect in the pool of water, looking almost like a mirror as they swept over. 

The LAAT finally set down on the pad, the landing pad had a giant H on it. Why it had an H, none onboard knew. Several people were surrounding the pad, many seemed to be in uniform, all stood in formation in front of the pad. It was almost mystifying. The doors opened, and the Jedi stepped out. The clones followed in suit, and finally the scientist. 

One man stepped forward, he was in some kind of uniform, it appeared to be for a military officer. The man approached, before looking them up and down, and then nodded. Finally, he said warmly, “Welcome to Earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder what the fighter aircraft look like, here is a picture. I snagged them out of Independence Day: Resurgence, but I added my own touches. I hope you guys think they look cool. Also, more ESDF vehicles will be added in due time.  
> Fighter Jets: https://miro.medium.com/proxy/0*RGmTBSXNIKKIcBVz.jpg
> 
> Also, the next chapter should be out by next week or sooner. 
> 
> With that said, I will see you guys soon. Have a good one!


End file.
